Unrest
by Cardin
Summary: The Stranger goes from town to town doing what he pleases,sometimes sparing the town his wrath. Other times, it wouldn't turn out the same...


Cardin:Bwahahahaha!!The things I do...  
  
Desh: What are the pairings for this ficce?  
  
Cardin: Lemme see...there is Picard/Mia, Ivan/Sheba, and.... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ISSAC/JENNA!!  
  
Majora's Wrath: Oh...you sick bastard, you...  
  
Mr.T: I pity the fool who doesn't run the disclaimers!  
  
Cardin: Right, right. DULLAHAN!!  
  
Dullahan: Cardin doesn't not own any characters in this fic except for 'Stranger'. Nintendo owns all else. Desh belongs to Woo. Mr.T belongs to Mr.T. Flames will be laughed at. If you don't like this type of fic then please leave. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Unrest  
  
The rain beat down on the ground heavily, that night. The clouds wailed their rain upon the earth trying to reclaim what will never be theirs. Soon the clouds would be joined in many others wailing.  
  
A lone figure walked across the soaking landscape aimlessly. It wandered from town to town doing what it felt like. Sometimes it left the towns unscarred. It was like the towns didn't even acknowledge the presence of the stranger.  
  
Other times... It didn't turn out the same...  
  
Some towns would be left completely barren, devoid of any life. No bodies were left in the towns. No blood was spilled. A town so full of life would be snuffed out quietly. The towns were shadows of their former glory. An empty shell of what they once were.  
  
A shell... Just like the stranger...  
  
The stranger had a list. A list of its own. A list that held the names of towns.  
  
Vale, Vault, Imil, Lemuria, Tolbi...they were all on it...  
  
Mm...  
  
Vale was next upon its list...  
  
His list...  
  
The list of his victims to be...  
  
The cloaked figure walked into the plaza slowly, it's large scythe behind it. It paused to look around the plaza slowly.  
  
'Ah...' the figure thought, 'Should I kill this town? Should I spare it...?'  
  
'Such are the decisions we make in life...'  
  
'Mm...I suppose some blood can be shed...'  
  
'But where to start...?'  
  
'There is that house to the right...there is that house to the left...'  
  
'Mm...the choices we make...' Elsewhere...  
  
"No much to do on a night like this, eh Felix?"  
  
"No, Picard. We can't do anything. Fucking rain."  
  
"A little touchy are we?"  
  
"Shut your trap Picard."  
  
"What could it possibly be...?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Oh I know..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You're just mad because Ivan got Sheba and you didn't."  
  
"Shut up Picard!"  
  
"I think you played 'Hard to get' a little to long..."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
Felix looked out his window upon the plaza if Vale. He and Picard shared a house while Isaac, Ivan and Garet shared one of their own. Mia, Sheba and Jenna shared one of their own, upon the plaza. After the battle with the Doom Dragon, Picard, Mia, Sheba, and Ivan deiced to live in Vale with Jenna, Isaac, Felix and Garet.  
  
Felix spied the stranger with the giant scythe standing in the plaza, alone. The cloaked head looked around the plaza. Its face came to rest upon the window Felix was looking out of. Felix could not see what lay behind the darkness of the hood. Felix shifted uneasily and turned away from the window.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"What is it Felix?"  
  
"Nothing, Picard. Nothing..." Elsewhere...  
  
"When will I get to sleep...?"  
  
"Ugh...shut up Ivan. I already kicked that drunken fool, Garet. Now he's in passed out by the front door."  
  
"I know, I know..."  
  
Ivan stared at the ceiling trying to sleep. The rain poured down loudly upon the roof. Ivan closed his eyes and tried harder to sleep.  
  
And that loud thumping didn't help either.  
  
THUMP  
  
Gah, who could it, be at this hour...?  
  
THUMP  
  
It's like something is hitting the door...  
  
THUMP  
  
It should subside soon...  
  
CRASH  
  
The Stranger walked in the house, past the shattered remains of the door. The destruction of the door was quiet loud. Loud enough to wake most of the village.  
  
'Fuck.' Thought the Stranger. 'I was too loud. Time to make my presence made...'  
  
The Stranger walked a few steps and paused. There was a large sleeping person directly in front of him.  
  
'Perhaps...' the Stranger thought, 'This shall make my presence know...'  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"?!"  
  
"Is...that...you...Isaac...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Or...Ivan...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Wake...me...up...la-AGH!!"  
  
Intense pain shot through the chest of Garet as the blade of the scythe cut deep into him. Garet screamed louder and then went silent and still.  
  
"Garet?! What's going on?" came the voice of Isaac.  
  
"Yeah, Garet I-AAAAAAH!!" also came Ivan's voice, coming closer.  
  
The bloody corpse of Garet was on the ground, a pool of blood slowly forming around it. Above it stood the Stranger, bloody, gleaming Scythe in its hands.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" shrieked Ivan.  
  
"I am...Sereglos..." replied the Stranger.  
  
Sereglos turned from the shocked Isaac and Ivan, leaving through the door. Seraglios made for Mt. Aleph... 


End file.
